Happy Father's Day
by missy52061
Summary: Alexis and Kate plan a Father's Day celebration. I couldn't pass up the chance to post a fluffy Father's Day story for one of best dads. As always, I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.


Kate Beckett Castle smiled as she watched her husband and son. Two month old James Richard was asleep on his father's chest; Daddy Caste was also asleep. Of course, she had taken about 50 pictures right now to go along with the millions of so pictures of the two of them asleep. Her guys were adorable.

And she had just realized that it was now June; that meant Father's Day was coming. Rick had handled Mother's Day and she had enjoyed herself for the first time on that day since 1998. So, she should do something for him, but would she been stepping on Alexis' toes? Last year, she had been pregnant with Jamie but no-one knew but the two of them; they didn't share the news until the first trimester had passed. So Alexi s planned a wonderful day for her and Rick and Kate stayed home. But this year was different. And she didn't know what to do.

A day or so later, she was just putting Jamie down for his nap when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She walked out of the room to answer. Looking at the caller ID, she saw Alexis' name. "Hey Alexis, how are you?" she said.

"I'm great! How's my little brother?" Kate's heart warmed at the love in Alexis' voice as she talked about Jamie. Kate had been worried that Alexis would feel displaced by her and Rick's kids, but the opposite was true: Alexis had been the first to jump up and kiss Kate and her dad when they made the announcement; she had been the first to buy the baby some clothes, and the first to buy him toys. Whenever she came to visit, Jamie was the first person she wanted to see, and often, she spent more time with him than anyone else. She was a great big sister. Kate told her he was doing great, and was asleep at this very moment. Alexis laughed, and then her voice got serious.

"Kate, I wanted to talk to you, but I'd like to do it face to face. Can you come to lunch here tomorrow – just you and Jamie? It's nothing terrible, but it is a bit complicated. I thought I'd make us some lunch and we could just talk. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds lovely. I can be there any time, let me know what works for you," Kate replied. She could admit to being very curious, but she'd respect Alexis and wait to hear what it was about. They made arrangements, and ended the call. When she told Rick about the invitation, of course, his imagination took him to so many different places. It took a while (and a lot of laughing at him) but he got calmed down.

The next day, she gave Jamie a bath and dressed him in one of the many outfits Alexis had given him over the past few months. She grabbed the diaper bag, kissed Rick on the cheek, and was on her way. She was knocking on Alexis' door in no time. Jamie was wide awake and happy and when Alexis opened the door, she took him from Kate. "Hi, Jamie! Oh, don't you look sweet, that outfit looks great!" She walked into the apartment as she was talking to her brother, and then turned with a sheepish look on her face. "Hi Kate! I'm sorry, but he's just too adorable!" She kissed her stepmother on the cheek, and Kate laughed at her.

"No worries bud. He is awfully cute!" As Kate walked inside, she saw how pretty the table looked. "Wow, Alexis this looks great!" Kate placed Jamie's carrier on the table. They all loved to watch him while they ate, so this was the perfect set-up. "So what's for lunch?"

"I made some chicken salad, and I've got cupcakes for dessert," the redhead said. "Let's dig in, and then we can talk."

The ladies enjoyed their meal, and after they finished, Kate moved to start to clean-up. "No, don't worry about the dishes," Alexis said. "I'll take care of that after you leave. Listen, Kate, the reason I asked you to come for lunch is Father's Day. As you know, the last few years, I've been taking Dad out all day but things will be different this year – I would like to have Jamie be a part of the day. And I don't want you to stay behind this year. I'd like you to be with us. I thought of inviting you last year, but I chickened out. I'm sorry about that," she said earnestly.

"What? Alexis, I didn't belong there last year. It was a day for you and your dad. And I'm thrilled that you want me to be a part of this year's celebration. I'm honored. So what's the plan?"

Alexis said, "I thought we'd just do a simple day. I'd love to stay over at your place so I could make dad breakfast and Jamie and I could bring it to him so he could have breakfast in bed. Then I thought we'd do a picnic in the park for lunch, because I know Jamie loves the park so much. And then a nice dinner at home. What do you think?"

"Alexis, I think that sounds wonderful; your dad will love it. And I can't thank you enough for including me in the plans. I wanted to do something, but you and your dad have so much history together, I didn't want to hurt your feelings. And then you plan a day like this – including things Jamie loves. Oh, these damn hormones; they make me cry so easily!" Kate dashed the tears away.

Alexis laughed a watery laugh. "Then what's my excuse for crying? It was a no-brainer to include you, and you know how much I love Jamie. I can't wait for future Father's Days when we can go to the museum and have adventures!" Kate laughed at the picture of Rick running around with his kids.

The two women made the plans for the day, Jamie was hugged and kissed by his big sister, and then Mom and he headed home.

When the big day rolled around, Rick Castle loved celebrating with his two kids, his wife, his mother and his father-in-law. He figured it was the best Father's Day he'd had so far, and he said so many times that day. Alexis and Kate just looked at each other and grinned. It was a pretty good Father's Day.


End file.
